


First Time Dance

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Free!
Genre: !chubby reader, Aged-Up Character(s), Bachelorette Party, Chubby Reader, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Making Out, Reader Insert, Stripping, chubby reader insert, insecure, insecure reader, male stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: Last night of freedom out with your girls turns into a bit of a steamy night.[!Stripper Rin X !Chubby !Insecure Reader]All characters are 18+
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	First Time Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mentions of sexual situations, stripping, and insecure thoughts.

"Last night of freedom!"

Loud cheers and laughs echoed around the private restaurant where you and your friends were. The conversations were flowing and so was the wine, well it was a special night of course so it was called for.

Your friend Cynthia was finally getting married and tonight was her bachelorette party. It started out at the house getting ready with quips about how Cynthia and her fiancé met, stories about how they met and popping bottles for the occasion. You were usually the quiet, shy one of the group, kind of in the background of everyone, but they didn't exclude you at all.

No, your friends loved you. Always been there for you, since middle school. You were teased a bit for your chubby build, you weren't built like the rest of the girls in school and some people took advantage of that. Except Cynthia and the rest, they stuck up for you and made sure you were alright and from then on, you all were close knit friends.

You glanced down at the outfit they helped you choose. Of course you all were dolled up for this special occasion; all the glitz and glam. It was a bright red dress that flowed out at your big waist. It came a bit above your knees, showing your shapely legs to the world. The top was something you would never dare to wear, but with your girls around and the booze coursing through your system, you wanted to be a bit adventurous. It was the same bright red material that wrapped around your shoulders and had a small peek-a-boo back and a diamond cut out in the front showing off a good amount of your chest.

It was all accompanied by small black kitten heels that wrapped around your ankle and black tear drop earrings that dangled from your ears. Your (short/medium/long) hair was styled in a cute way that really tied the whole outfit together.

"(Y/N)! Here!" Cynthia poured you another glass of white wine, almost to the top as she giggled away at nothing as the chatter around you both continued on.

"Cynthia, I've already had three glasses."

The bride to be waved you off and held up her glass. "Come on (Nickname), I know you can keep up, besides it's a night to go wild." Sighing at her words, you smiled at your good friend and grabbed your glass, clinking it against hers in a cheers.

"Fine, only because it's your special night and all."

"I knew you loved me," She kissed your plump cheek as you cackled at the action and swatted her away. "Now, let's keep this party train going ladies!" Loud cheers rang out again, your voice being a part of it as usual.

\--

The strobe lights and thumping music invaded your senses as your group made your way into the building.

You felt a little on edge, even with the little boost of confidence you got from all the wine at the restaurant. You just thought you all would be going to a night club to dance the night away, but in the limo one of the girls suggested a strip club one of her co-workers go to.

Now, here you were, walking to a table near the front of the stage alongside your friends. Up on stage, there was a pole and a small runway that was lit up.

"Alright girls! Let's sit down and be entranced!" Cynthia, all decked out in bride to be gear; sash and crown to boot was cheering the two dancers on stage already. Both men were dressed in uniforms per se. The tall brunette was in a fire fighter uniform and the taller black haired male was in a similar uniform.

You could feel a flush rise on your plump cheeks as you stared at the two males dancing on stage. Uniform was a stretch to say, seeing as they only consisted of a hat, some straps and white tank tops. The other girls were cheering and throwing dollar bills onto the stage. You felt a little out of your element as you grabbed your glass to take a sip of your martini.

"Let's give a big welcome to Cynthia and her bridal party!"

You started chocking on your martini as the rest of the table erupted into cheers. Your eyes slid back up to the stage to see the two dancers ending their routine as they gathered the thrown money on the floor between disappearing behind the red velvet curtains at the back of the stage.

A sudden flash of bright light illuminated your groups table, making you squint your eyes a bit trying to get your eyes to adjust to the harsh light.

"Cynthia, come on up for your special dance!"

You felt a smile creep up on your face as your friend practically jumped on stage, all the shiny bride to be accessories shining in the bright lights as you cheered alongside all of your friends. The spot light cut off, finally letting you to fully see what was going on, on stage. Cynthia was sitting in a chair, a giddy smile on her face as two dancers were on either side of her.

The dancer on her left was very tall and had black hair along with a sort of stoic look on his face and dressed in a full cop uniform, even topping it off with a cop hat. The other dancer on the right was dressed in the same fashion, down to the hat, but this one had bright red hair and a sly grin on his face as he looked out to the crowd, eyes landing on yours. The dancer gave you a quick wink making you quickly avert eye contact and take a gulp of your drink to calm your budding nerves.

The waitress came by and replaced your drink, which you were grateful for. As you grabbed the thin stem of the martini glass, the music started thumping through the speakers once more, but the bass was turned up making small vibrations course through your body.

Your eyes trailed upward to Cynthia who had a giant ass smirk on her face as the black haired dancer was giving her a lap dance, his ass gyrating on her as his shirt came off and thrown in to the crowd. Your chubby cheeks flushed up at the sight of the dancers back muscles. Fully grasping the martini glass, you took a big sip.

All of your friends were yelling and cheering, some were envious of Cynthia, wishing they had a sexy dancer on them like that. Your eyes trailed over to the red haired dancer who was actually on the pole doing his routine. His shirt was off, so was his hat. You gulped as your eyes danced down his body, his abs were glistening against the stage lights as he continued to grind against the pole. Trailing back up, you made eye contact with him; at least you think he was looking at you. He was smirking in your direction, showing his pointed teeth, almost shark like.

You were fixated on this man, you weren't looking at Cynthia anymore, this red haired stripper had your full attention and you were sure he was looking at you since he sent you another wink. Wanting to get confirmation yourself, you shyly pointed at yourself and raised a brow.

He slid down the pole and stayed at the bottom for a second before nodding in your direction as he popped the button on his pants. Gulping, you took another swig of your martini hoping the booze can help get you through the night.

Soon, the red head was behind Cynthia who was still seated in the chair, the now nude man still dancing on her as her hands were on his chest. The red head leaned down and whispered something in Cynthia's ear his hand coming up and pointing a finger toward your direction. You weren't sure what was happening, but some of the girls at the table were giving questioning glances between you and the stage. Whatever the red head said made Cynthia practically jump for joy as she nodded enthusiastically.

Soon after, the song ended as applause rang out through the building and the stage lights dimmed a bit. Cynthia came back a bounce in her step, but you didn't know if it was from the dance or from what the red head said to her. As she took her seat next to you, she grabbed your hand and squealed.

"What the hell Cynthia?" You weren't sure what was going on, but you need more booze to deal with whatever the hell it was.

"Bathroom, now." Was all the warning you got as she pulled you up and dragged you to the bathroom.

Your heels scratched against the floors as you tried to keep up with Cynthia. Soon, you were pushed through the heavy bathroom doors and into a dim lit restroom. She finally let you go, a smile still plastered on her face.

Placing your hand on your racing heart, you glared at your best friend and had a deep set frown etched onto your face.

"Okay, what the hell is with you Cynthia?" Crossing your arms, you waited for an explanation.

"The red head with the sexy grin," You bit your bottom lip a bit at the mention of that certain feature, the way his shark like teeth glimmered in the stage lights. You nodded at Cynthia, wanting her to continue. "Well, he has his eye on you (Y/N), his name is Rin and I just bought you a private lap dance with him. You'll have your own private room too."

Your mind was reeling, trying to comprehend what the hell Cynthia just told you. Why would this sexy dancer be interested in you? Of course you thought you were pretty and all, but you just felt like you were way out of his league.

"You did what now?"

"He wants to meet you (Y/N), he's totally interested!"

You shook your head at your friends' words. "He just wants money Cynthia, he's a stripper."

Cynthia scoffed at your response. "Be open minded (Y/N), you never know what'll happen."

Sighing, you could feel a headache coming on. There was no reasoning with Cynthia and just arguing with her would just be like running around in circles.

"Fine, I'll take the dance."

"Good, now let's go!"

With that, you were once again pulled by the hand, out of the bathroom and back to your guys' group who was watching more dancers on stage, them placing bills into their underwear and just having a damn good time. Once seated, you finished off your martini, tilting your head back as the sweet liquor ran down your throat.

"Can I get you another drink," a voice whispered in your ear as it broke your trance making you jump slightly as the voice chuckled at your actions. "Or, are you ready for that dance your friend bought you?"

Turning around in your seat, your eyes met with the red headed dancer who you just found out was named Rin's crimson eyes. He held his hand out for you to take, that sly smile still on his face. Soon whistles and calls were being thrown your way from the table. Thinking about Cynthia's words or being open minded, you placed your soft hand in Rins as he pulled you up.

"Right this way gorgeous." Rin pulled you along, going toward the back where the private rooms were. You knew this was just for the money, but the way his hand felt around yours and the name he just called you, made you flush up. Soon, you were in a small room, black walls, with a few lamps on the walls making the room fill with a red hue. There was a large, soft looking chair in one corner, with red drapes all over the room. Pillows were thrown around the room along with a leather couch on the other side of the room. The sound of the door closing caught your attention, your eyes snapping back up to Rin who had a tight black tank top on along with some ripped jeans.

"So, who do I have the pleasure of being with tonight?" He was in front of you, his fingertips lightly grazing the supple skin of your arm.

"(Y-Y/N), I-I've never had this done before." Your nervousness was evident in the way that you stuttered, but you couldn't help it. His hand were now wrapped around your soft upper arms, his fingers sinking into the pillow like flesh a bit.

His breath hit your ear. "It's alright, I'll take care of you."

Moving a little lock of hair behind your ear, the tips of his fingers grazed down the slope of your neck and dancing down the top of the dress. With the other hand still wrapped around your upper arm, he gently coaxed you to start walking toward the huge soft looking chair that was in the corner.

Both hands gently trailed down the sides of your supple waist, his fingers gently digging in once again as if he couldn't help it. "Just take a seat and I'll do the rest."

You could hear the smirk in his voice, his hands halting you in place in front of the chair. You were suddenly turned around; Rin's large hands settling back on your waist, facing Rin. His face glowed in the low red lights in the room and being this close to him gave you the chance to look closely to his sharp teeth and that gorgeous smirk plastered on his face. Giving a slight tug on your waist toward him, you could feel the hard muscles under his tank top against your soft tummy, you gulped at the position you were in, but it felt nice and you didn't want to move away because of that.

"You're so soft," Rin hummed, the fingers that were on your plush waist, skimming lightly up and back down and eventually dancing along the top of your bottom. Gulping the nerves away at the touch, Rin noticed. "Is this okay, the touching?" His hands stopped all motion as they settled on their original place - your waist as he waited for your reply.

Your mind was buzzing at the choice in front of you. On one hand, this was the time you could ask him some questions that were lingering on your mind, or you could just end it and say you got the dance. Rin's red eyes lingered on your lips as he patiently waited for your answer.

"I-it's fine Rin, I'm sure you do this all the time." He started to gently draw circles into your skin, the gentle touches made you jump a bit at first.

Pushing you gently back with his body, you sank into the soft cushions of the chair, the pillows around you adding even more comfort. Your chubby cheeks flushed up at the position you were with Rin straddling your hips, pinning you down to the chair. Soon, his body was pressing against yours once more and this time you were trapped, but you didn't mind.

As Rin leaned in more, the flush on your cheeks grew and your breath started to hitch, you thought he was going to kiss you, but he stopped a mere few inches. "I don't (Y/N)... I never interact with my customer's like this." With those words, he softly rubbed his pelvis up against you. Your dress had risen up a bit due to your position on the chair and even more of your supple legs were shown.

"Don't you do this though, give lap dances to your customers?" Your lips darted out and licked your chapped lips quickly, you knew this wasn't the time to be asking these questions, but you were just so damn curious about him.

Rin chuckled at your question, raising a hand, he cupped one of your cheeks. "Of course, but I don't usually have them pinned down in a chair wanting to kiss them." Rin's other hand slid down the expanse of your leg, stopping to rest on your outer thigh, giving the soft skin a squeeze causing you to gasp.

"I noticed you up on stage, laughing with your friends, smiling and drinking your nerves away," His hands were on your waist once more and out of the blue, he hauled you up and flipped your positions, making you straddle the now sitting dancer. Your dress was riding up even more and your hands fell on Rin's chest. You tried to get up, but he caged you in by wrapping his arms around your plush waist. "You're so damn gorgeous (Y/N). I know I may seem crazy, but please, go out on a date with me." His large hands were skimming your waist once more.

You knew when someone was pulling your leg and right now that was not the case. His words were real and his emotions raw. Never in a million years did you think this scenario would come out of your friends last night of freedom. Your mind went back to your friends words.

_"Be open minded (Y/N), you never know what'll happen."_

Biting your lip, you decided to take a leap of faith. It may seem unlikely, but you wanted to see if this went anywhere. Before you lost the nerve, you leaned down toward Rin, hoping he would get the hint and meet you halfway. A pair of lips quickly met yours as his hands gripped your waist a bit tighter, pulling you flush down to him as your lips moved in sync with one another's. Your hands moved up to his hair and tangled themselves in his red locks, deepening the kiss even more.

Soon, his hands were moving down and clutching onto your round bottom, his fingers sinking into the round globes keeping you in place once more. A soft moan emitted from your mouth as Rin continued to massage your ass gently.

The red head pulled away, your fingers unclutching his hair, hands finding a place on his chest once more. "Fuck (Y/N), you taste so damn sweet." He was still trying to catch his breath and you weren't in any better shape either; your round face flushed, mouth hanging open as you tried to catch your breath.

"D-does This Friday work for you?" Rin smiled up at you, the red lights making his sharp teeth glisten and stand out.

"Y-yeah it does." Giving you a sly grin, his hands slid down a bit, pulling the bottom of your dress up some more, your ass on full display in the private room.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 8, I do have one request though." Your head was spinning as you tried to focus on Rin's words, but the way he was gripping and rolling the flesh on your bottom was plaguing your mind at the moment.

"W-what w-would that be?" You cursed yourself for stuttering so bad and by the smirk on his face, he knew what kind of effect he was having on you and he was relishing in it. One of his hands started to dance along the top of your underwear, occasionally slipping under the flimsy fabric, but doing nothing more than letting go and letting the elastic snap back on your backside making you jump slightly.

"Wear this dress on our date, you look beautiful in it."

Your eyes lingered on his for a moment, they shined bright in the dimly lit room and every time his eyes trailed you, you swore you saw a tinkle. After those words left his mouth, you quickly cupped Rin's face in your chubby hands and brought his lips to yours in a passion filled kiss. The stripper was surprised at first; his hands freezing in place on your ass before eventually sliding up the expanse of your back, caressing the rolls and curves of your body. You let out a light moan at the feeling. Rin took advantage of the sound you made and licked the bottom of your lip asking for entrance which you granted. His hands tangled themselves in your hair; tugging your locks as your tongues fought for dominance, swirling around one another like they were doing a dance of sorts.

A loud knock erupted through the small room, making you both pull away.

"Ten minutes left Rin!"

Said male groaned at the voice. "Alright, thanks Sousuke!" With that said, Rin pulled the bottom of your dress down and back over your bottom, where it was supposed to be. Before you could catch your breath, you were lifted up; Rin's hands cupping your ass as you were in the air for a brief moment before you were sinking in the cushions of the chair once more.

Your eyes were glazed over as Rin quickly discarded his black tank top, showing off his upper body. Your hand shot out as Rin straddled you once more, your fingertips running down the defined muscles before they hit the top of his pants. As you were pulling your hand away, he grasped your wrist gently, placing your hand back on his chest.

"Touch all you want (Y/N), my body is yours to do whatever you want with."

You weren't sure if it was the alcohol hitting you now, or that his words were like silk and persuaded you to, but damn, you didn't care right now as your hand gently tugged at the belt holding his pants up. Getting the hint, Rin quickly finished unbuckling the belt and letting the jeans fall to the floor. Straddling you once more, he started slowly grinding against you to the rhythm of the music. His movements were so precise, slowly rubbing against your clothed heat, you knew this wasn't how a lap dance went, and they would only grind the air near you.

Rin's large hand gently took hold of your soft chin, making you look at him. Lips met yours in a gentle kiss and soon he started peppering light kisses all over your round face - your cheeks, nose, forehead and then he started to trail them down the slope of your neck and across your collarbone, moving up the other side of your neck, but stopped; his hot breath fanning your neck.

"Can I?" You knew what he wanted to do, leave a mark on you. A message to anyone else you might encounter tonight. You nodded and gave a weak moan, tilting your neck to the side to give Rin even more access to the supple area. Without another word, Rin's teeth sank into your skin making a gasp leave your mouth. Loud sucking echoed in the room as the red head was determined to leave his mark. With a loud 'pop' he unlatched his mouth, licking around the already bruised area.

"Look at you," You could only imagine. You were breathing heard, your cheeks felt hot, hair a bit messed up and you knew your lips were a bit swollen from the kissing session you both had and now a nice, big hickey decorated your neck. Rin's thumb brushed across your swollen bottom lip. "So beautiful."

Before he could capture your lips once more, you spoke. "How is this real?" That question you wanted to ask finally slipped out of your mouth. Rin froze, his eyes searching yours for a moment before he opened his mouth.

"What do you mean (Y/N)?"

You glanced to the side already regretting the words that slipped out. Everything was going great and your mouth had to ruin it all. "I-I, ya know, you and me, would only happen in a dream." You were mentally beating yourself at that shitty explanation.

"You mean, it seems like it's not possible and why's that?"

The words were all clashing together in your head as you tried to piece together a sentence, but every time you would open your mouth, the words would get all jumbled up. Soon you were just shaking your head not wanting to talk anymore.

"(Y/N)," Rin took hold of your chin once more, gently stroking your jawline. "You caught my interest, I want you, I want to know more about you, you're so damn gorgeous I know there's more to you and I want to know everything. Looks don't matter, but if that's what you're worried about; don't be, you're amazing as is."

Another knock made you snap out of your daydream state as Rin's words finally sank in.

"Time's up Rin."

He had an annoyed look etched on his face. "Alright, alright, give us a few!" Sighing, the red head got off the chair and quickly put his pants and tank top back on before turning to you with a grin and holding his hand out to you. Taking it, he easily pulled you up and back into him, his arms sliding around your waist and pulling you flush against him.

"So," He started, lips lingering over yours. "Are we still on for Friday?" You nodded as he captured your lips in a chaste kiss.

"I'll give you my nu-." Rin silenced you once more with another kiss as he nipped your bottom lip.

"No need, your friend Cynthia already gave me your number and I already texted you."

You honestly had no words because that's some shit Cynthia would do. Rin laughed at your expression as you buried your face in his neck to hide your flushed face, your chubby arms wrapped around his back as you hugged him close.

"Hey," He muttered against your neck. "We only have a few days before our date, besides we'll text each other." You only nodded as he continued. "Now, I don't want to keep you from your friends, especially the bride to be, seems like she'll have a lot of questions for you." Rin licked the mark he put on you as you only groaned.

Pulling away, Rin opened the door for you, letting you out first, but not before giving your ass a nice hard smack as you exited the room making a gasp emitting from you as you grasped your slapped ass cheek. The red head only laughed and winked at you.

"Oh my god, (Y/N)! You sly vixen!" Your round face paled at the high pitched voice of your best friend Cynthia who practically ran down the hall, grabbing onto you. Cynthia screamed as she grabbed your neck and traced the giant hickey on it.

"You two are so naughty, I love it!" You waved her off, huffing in annoyance, crossing your arms across your chest. An arm was slung across your shoulders pulling you into a hard chest.

"(Y/N)'s pretty damn naughty and she tastes sweet," Rin placed a kiss on your chubby cheek before turning around and back into the small, private room, but not before saying one last thing that made your cheeks burn into oblivion. "I'll text ya later (Y/N), I can't wait to feel more of you on Friday." With that, Rin closed the door as Cynthia squealed.

"I told you he was into you girl! I totally called it!" Cynthia wrapped an arm around your pudgy waist as you both walked down the hall and back to your group to continue the night out.

"Y-yeah you did Cynthia, he's great and I'll be seeing him soon."

Cynthia smiled down at you and rubbed her head against yours. "I'm glad to hear that, now," Turning the corner, you saw the group all grinning at you and hollering, giving you thumbs up your way. "Let's continue this last night of freedom! To the next bar my girls, the night has just begun!" You and your friends all yelled and cheered as you all left the strip bar.

As your group walked away from the building, your mind was replaying everything that had went down earlier, the kisses, the words, the touches. It was something you never expected to happen, but now you're so glad that you took a chance. One of your friends handed you your purse and you dug through it as they continued to chatter with one another.

A new message lit up your screen as a giant smile lit up your face. The number was unknown to you, but you tapped it as the message page popped up.

_Have a great rest of your night beautiful._

_-Rin_

You didn't text him back right away, you just kept reading the words repeating over and over in your mind as a stupid grin was stuck on your face.

"Earth to (Y/N)!" Clicking the side of your phone, it shut off as you put the device back in your purse for safe keeping.

"Girl," Cynthia was next to you, grin on her face. "I know you are smitten with sexy Rin, but let's enjoy the rest of the night... I want my best friend to have fun with me, is that cool?"

"Of course, I'm sorry, it's just-." She cut you off with a laugh.

"Don't be sorry (Y/N), you deserve to be happy, now enough with the sappy stuff, let's go drink and give this town hell ladies!" You all nodded as you continued down the street embarking on a wonderful night filled with laughter, stories and memories to last a lifetime and with a date coming up in a few days with a great guy, you knew your smile wouldn't go away for a while.


End file.
